lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicago P.D.
|list_episodes = See below |website = Chicago P.D. |imdb_id = Chicago P.D. |tv_com_id = Chicago P.D. |related = Law & Order franchise }} :"District 21 of the Chicago Police Department is made up of two distinctly different groups. There are the uniformed cops who patrol the beat and go head to head with the city's street crimes. And there's the Intelligence Unit, the team that combats the city's major offenses - organized crime, drug trafficking, high profile murders and beyond. These are their stories." Chicago P.D. is an American crime drama television series created by Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead as the first spin-off from Chicago Fire and the second installment of Dick Wolf’s Chicago Franchise. The series premiered on NBC as a mid-season replacement on January 8, 2014. The show follows the uniformed patrol officers and the Intelligence Unit of the 21st District of the Chicago Police Department as they pursue the perpetrators of the city's major street offenses. Spin-Offs and Crossovers Spin-Offs Chicago Justice was developed as a spin-off for Chicago P.D.. Crossovers (two-parters) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit has produced two crossover two-parters with Chicago P.D.. A case would begin with Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in New York City for Part One, before moving the action to Chicago for Part Two. : "Comic Perversion" season fifteen, Episode 15, & Chicago P.D.: "Conventions" season 1, episode 6 :SVU agents Fin and Rollins pay a visit to Chicago to help The Intelligence Unit track down a serial rapist/murderer. *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola : "Nationwide Manhunt" season seventeen, episode 14, & Chicago P.D.: "The Song of Gregory Williams Yates" season 3, episode 14 :After escaping from an upstate New York prison, Gregory Yates sets his sights on Chicago. *Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Dallas Roberts as Dr. Greg Yates Crossovers (three-parters) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit also produced two crossover three-parters with Chicago P.D. and its parent show Chicago Fire. A case would begin with Chicago Fire in Chicago for Part One, before either moving the action to New York for Part Two and back to Chicago for Part Three or continue the action from Chicago in Part Two and move the action to New York in Part Three. Chicago Fire: "Nobody Touches Anything" season 3, episode 7, : "Chicago Crossover" season sixteen, episode 7, & Chicago P.D.: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" season 2, episode 7 :Firehouse 51 rescue the owner of a burning house and find him clutching a suspicious box that leads Severide to call in the Chicago Intelligence Unit, who track a child pornography victim to New York and return to Chicago with SVU to take down a pedophile ring. *Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro Chicago Fire: "We Called Her Jellybean" season 3, episode 21, Chicago P.D.: "The Number of Rats" season 2, episode 20, and : "Daydream Believer" season sixteen, episode 20 :An apartment fire in Chicago connected to a case of rape and attempted murder resembles an unsolved case in New York that brings SVU and Intelligence together to catch the culprit. *Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. *Dallas Roberts as Dr. Greg Yates Although not present in "Say Her Real Name", Sergeant Olivia Benson sends Sergeant Hank Voight a bottle of wine as a thank you for their time working together to take down a pedophile ring in one of the crossovers. Cast Main Cast and Characters Previous Cast and Characters Crossover Guest Stars Episodes For a complete list of episodes please go to the Chicago Franchise Wiki. Related Shows * Chicago Fire * Chicago Med * Chicago Justice Category:Shows Category:Other releases Category:NBC network shows Category:Chicago Franchise Category:Law & Order Universe